Amor Por Dinero
by esthermm16
Summary: Me llamo Isabella Swan y tengo 20 años y tengo un hermano Jasper. Soy hija de unos de los empresarios mas ricos del pais y tabien los mas frios y superficiales. Asi puede decir que mi vida a sido perfecta ya que lo tengo todo bueno menos amor, pero espero poder encontrarlo algun dia. Todo hiba bien hasta que mi familia lo perdio todo. Y la unica salvacion para no quedar totalme
1. Chapter 1

Titulo : Amor por dinero

Summary:

Me llamo Isabella Swan y tengo 20 años y tengo un hermano Jasper. Soy hija de unos de los empresarios mas ricos del pais y tabien los mas frios y superficiales. Asi puede decir que mi vida a sido perfecta ya que lo tengo todo bueno menos amor, pero espero poder encontrarlo algun dia. Todo hiba bien hasta que mi familia lo perdio todo. Y la unica salvacion para no quedar totalmente en la calle era que mi hermano y yo nos casaramos con alguien a quien no amamos.

Capitulo 1.

_**ahh a que hora se le va a ocurrir a tu hermano aparecer ehh Isabella?**_

_**Hay mama no se ademas ya sabes que cuando mi hermano esta en la calle quien sabe hasta que hora pueda aparacer.**_

Asi es estoy en el despacho de papa con el y con mama esperando al irresponsible de mi hermano Jasper. El es un año y nueve meses menor que yo y todo lo opuesto a mi el salio identico su mama. Mi hermanito es el fruto de una indiscrecioń por parte de mi padre. El famoso empresario Charly Swan y claro como tal no podia salir a la luz el echo de que mi hermano fue producto de un amorio de Charly con una mujer de clase social inferior a la de "nosotros". Y como la mama de Jazz desgraciadamente murio en el parto mi mamá para evitar el escandalo lo adopto como suyo. Y a pesar de que los dos no somos hijos de la misma mamá nos llevamos muy bien y somos muy cercanos.

_**i Pero cuando va a aprender tu hermano a ser un poquito responsable! **_

Los gritos de mi padre me sacaron de mis pensamientos

_**Bueno ya calmense tantito ya no a de tardar en lleg…. Fui interrumpida por que mi telefono empeso a sonar era Jasper.**_

(llamada telefonica)

_**Bueno**_

_**¿**__**Bueno hermanita que haces?**_

_**i Jasper en donde estas mama y papa té estan esperando!**_

_**Por eso te llamo estoy afuera de la casa pero primero te queria preduntar si sabes de que se trata todo esto. Si es importante para quedarme si no mejor me voy.**_

_**Yo estoy igual que tú no tengo ni idea de que se trata todo esto pero por la cara que traen nuestos padres yo diria que es algo muy importante asi es que entra antes de que hagas enojar más a nuestros padres.**_

_**Esta bien denme un minuto. **_

_**(fin de la llamada)**_

_**¿**__**Y bien en donde esta tu hermano? **_**Me pregunto mi papa**

_**Esta afuera **_

En eso entra mi hermano

_**Bueno ya llegue ¿a que se debe esta tan inesperada reunion familiar?**_

_**Muy bonitas horas de llegar Jasper**_

_**Lo siento mamá por el retraso.**_

_**Bueno ya eso es lo de menos ahorita. Si los citaos fue por que les tenemos que decir algo muy importante.**_

Empeso a decir mi papa y con su tono me quedo claro que se trata de algo muy delicado.

**-**_**¿A ver que pasa papa me esta preocuando?**_

_** - Como ustedes saben apeas inverti una gran cantidad de dinero en una inversión**_

_** …Bueno pues a causa de que esa inversión fracasara he perdido todo nuestro **_

_** patrimonio.**_

_**¡Que!**_

Grito mi hermano

_**Lo que hoyeron, nos hemos quedado sin ni un peso **_

Dijo mi madre

_**-Bueno y que podemos hacer ahora**_? pregunte yo.

_** - Pues el unico camino que nos queda es que ustedes se casen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Que! **gritamos mi Jasper y yo

**se tienen que casar y con alguien que tenga dinero **dijo mi papá

**No eso no **dije yo **Debe de haber algo más que se pueda hacer**

**No no hay nada más que se pueda... Además es su obligación como hijos ayudarnos a su padre y a mi en estos momentos **dijo Renee

**No necesariamente yo puedo ir a la escuela y trabajar, además bueno podemos vender los coches y no se ... Irnos a vivir a un lugar menos ostentoso ** dije desesperada ya que no me quiero casar con cualquiera y menos solo por dinero

**Jajaja por dios estas loca Isabella eso nunca va a pasar además seguir estudiando por dios ni siquiera tenemos dinero suficiente para seguir pagando tu universidad.. Y en todo caso ya parece que ustedes van a poder acostumbrarse a vivir de esa manera sobre todo tu Jasper **grito mi padre

**Bueno pues cualquier otra solución debe de haber no nos pueden obligar a casarnos nada más así **dijo Jasper

**Si si lo van a hacer ya esta decidido. Además ya se hizo el contrato.** Nos explico mi padre que quiso decir con eso acaso el pensaba casarnos con cualquiera no no puede ser

**Que? de que contrato están hablando. Es que acaso nos piensan casar con unos desconocidos? **pregunte desesperada

**No con unos desconocidos no** dijo mama

**Bueno ya basta! **Grito Jasper quien se veía furioso. **Ni yo ni Bella nos vamos a casar con cualquiera por dios santo somos sus hijos no cosas que se venden y ya.**

**Jasper tiene razón esto es de locos yo no pienso casarme con alguien solo por dinero y sobre todo con alguien a quien amo. **Dije decidida

**Es que no les estamos pidiendo su opinión lo van hacer. O dime tu Bella tu sueño siempre a sido ser abogada. De verdad vas a dejar ese sueño atrás solo por tus escrúpulos tontos. Al igual que tu Jasper vamos seamos honestos tu sin el dinero no puedes vivir sin tus lujos h sobre todo eres un total irresponsable dime de verdad vas a poder sobrevivir sin los lujos, sin el dinero? **Pregunto mamá

Eso me dejo pensando el ser abogada siempre a sido mi sueño uno que según mía padres era total perdida de tiempo. Pero eso es lo que siempre he querido ayudar a la gente. Pero es eso suficiente para casarme con alguien a quién no amo?

**Esta bien... Esta bien lo vamos a hacer.** Murmuro Jasper

**Que Jasper? Estas dispuesto a eso solo por dinero?** le pregunte a mi hermano no lo podía creer. Jasper no podía ceder no.

**Vamos Bella mamá tiene razón bien o mal nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a tener todo. No tiene caso engañarnos no podríamos sobrevivir sin todo esto**. Me dijo Jasper y sabía que bien o mal el tenía razón pero me negaba a pensar que esta era la única solución

**Veo que estoy sola en esto. No pensé que la sed de dinero llegara hasta esto. Esta bien me voy a casar con quien ustedes quieran pero ni crean que le voy a sacar** **un solo centavo a el para dárselo a ustedes. **Dije dolida y enojada como pueden hacerme esto

**Si sí claro como sea bueno ya que aceptaron nada más es cosa de que ustedes dos firmen el contrato y ya. **

**Bueno por lo que veo ya hasta tieneN a sus víctima escogidas y bien quienes son**? Pregunto Jasper yo no tenías ningún interés de quien era eso no giba a cambiar nada

**Bueno pues son nada más no nada menos que Edward Cullen y Alice Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Y bien hermanita que piensas de eso?**

****Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos y es que estaba muy distraída pensando. Sobre todo después de la noticia que nos dieron ayer mis padres. Pues resulta que mi familia quedo totalmente en la ruina y el único camino que encontraron mis padres fue el que Jasper y yo nos casemos con unos millonarios. Pero lo que más me tiene pensativa es el con quien nos piensan casar. Ya que no hay una buena relación entre los hermanos Cullen y nosotros. Y conociendo a Esme y Carlisle Cullen me parece todavía más imposible ya que estoy segura de que ni Alice ni Edward esta De acuerdo con este contrato. Y me parece muy raro que sus padres siendo tan amables los obliguen a casarse. No se qué pensar además ellos que ganan con todo esto, de que se benefician ellos?

**Bella... Bella! **grito Jasper

**Que? Qué pasa?**

**Hay Bella te estoy preguntado desde hace media hora que es lo que piensas de con quien nos piensan casar nuestros padres**

**Hay Jazz para serte honesta estoy desconcertada. No lo puedo creer y sobre todo lo que más me sorprende de todo esto es que Carlisle y Esme estén de acuerdo con esto. Bueno y no se encuentro muy extraño que Alice y Edward acepten este matrimonio sobre todo por que no nos soportamos.**

**Si eso a mi también me sorprende y más con la insoportable de Alice. **

**Te equivocas Jasper. Alice no es ya. Mala pero Edward ese sí que es insoportable es muy frío, no se es un engreído no lo soporto. **dije

**Sabes Bella? Se me hace raro todo este asunto digo de que se benefician los Cullen con este arreglo.**

**Lo mismo estaba pensando yo. Digo es verdad que Esme y Carlisle son amables pero no como para casar a sus hijos de esta manera. **

**Pues sí tienes razón. Y bueno que piensas de el echo que vamos a casarnos **

**Pues para serte honesta no es algo que vaya a esperar con ansias tu sabes que no me gusta usar a la gente y prácticamente eso es lo que vamos hacer. Y si ya así nos llevamos mal con los Cullen ahora imagínate nos van a odiar de verdad.** le dije a Jasper

**Bueno pero nosotros prácticamente también somos víctimasde todo esto.**

**Eso lo sabemos nosotros pero y ellos que**

** Bueno ya mejor dejemos ese tema para después. Cuéntame como vas con tus estudios.**

**Hay Jazz con todo esto quien sabe pero la última vez que vitodo iba bien. Solo espero no tener que dejar mis estudios el ser abogada y ayudar a la gente siempre a sido mi sueño y ahora me tengo que casar para conseguirlo.**

**Pues sí pero lo vas a lograr ya veras**

**Eso espero Jazz eso espero. En fin de todas manera Te dejo ya me tengo que ir tengo tarea que hacer**

**Esta bien y recuerda que pasado mañana se firma el acuerdo**

**Hay Jasper como sí algo así se me fuera a olvidar.**

Después de dejar a Jasper me dirigí a mi pequeño departamento. No era nada grande ya que sólo vivía yo. Empece con mi tarea y después me puse a pensar un rato. No estoy muy segura de hacer esto pero no me queda de otra solo espero que no Alice ni Edward nos guarden rencor ya que eso es lo último que quiero.

Dos días después

Dios mío estoy muy nerviosa hoy se cierra el contrato. No puedo creer todavía que estoy haciendo esto. No pude dormir durante toda la noche y ya me tengo que parar para darme una ducha y irme pero de los nervios no me puedo ni levantar. YA BASTA ISABELLA ! tu puedes, Me levanté y me di una ducha rápida después me vestí con algo no tan formal pero no tan casual. Me maquille y salí para ir a la casa de mis padres ahí sería la firma del contrato.

Después de media hora por fin llegue. Hay dios mío Hay dos autos que no reconozco será qué y todos están aquí. Será que soy la última parece ser que así es ya que hasta el auto de Jasper esta aquí bien Bella prepárate.

Toque la puerta de mi casa y me abrió Lauren la sirvienta. Y me dijo que ya todos estaban en el despacho de mi padre. Así qué me dirigí así allá. Me pare justo afuera de la puerta tome el pomo y lo gire y ahí estaban...

**N/A: hola este es mi primer fic así que disculpen cualquier error. Por el momento no tengo computadora y estos capítulos los he estado escribiendo desde mi teléfono por eso es que tengo muchos errores y no se bien todavía cada cuando voy a poder actualizar. También Por los mismos motivos. Y todavía no se sí valla a hacer algún Capitulo de punto de vista de Edward a lo mejor si pero eso será en el futuro igual que de Alice. Gracias por su atención espero les gusté esta historia y espero poder actualizar pronto.**


End file.
